For A Brighter Tomorrow
by The Ardent Shepherd
Summary: Harry/Harem story that will follow up through fifth year canon. This will be based in year six. Can Harry survive the coming darkness and provide a brighter tomorrow for everyone he cares about?
1. Prologue

(A/N) This is the prologue to another Harry/Harem fic I will be putting up. This will make more sense as we progress further through the plot line. I hope to have the first chapter up sometime this week. Hope you enjoy this prologue. As always, I solemnly swear I am still up to no good!

Prologue

Blood: it stained the battlefield; it stained his sword; it stained his heart. He always knew it would come down this: a final battle that would end it all: a clash that would decide the future of this world. Rowan Potter hacked his way through rows of the Black Hand, striving closer to his ultimate goal. Eight months had passed since Rowan had left his family to join in the fight – but destiny was calling him. Arrows flew by his face, taking bits of his eyelashes, but still he pushed forward. The valley below him held his fate. As he began his journey down its face, he was halted by a battalion known as the Snake's Pit. "So nice of you to join us, Rowan," his nemesis taunted.

"Get out of my way, Aramon. You will not prevent me from ending this hell."

Aramon, a massive man clad in black armor and holding a pair of broad swords stepped forward in a challenge to Rowan. As he stepped forward, he revealed an elven maiden who looked to badly injured. Rowan placed his sword back in its sheath as he fell to one knee. Taking this as a sign of surrender, Aramon walked forward for the fatal blow. Rubbing his hands in the dirt on top of the rock he was kneeling upon, Rowan began to mutter under his breath.

"You've been a thorn in our side for far too long, Potter. Your blood line ends here."

As Aramon was winding up for the finishing blow, Rowan rolled to the side drawing his own sword from his back. The clang on the rock where he once knelt told him he had just enough time to counter. With a small leap, Rowan was on the giant's back and the sword was firmly entrenched in the back of his neck stretching down until it finally emerged near his hind side.

The once monstrous man fell limply to the ground. Rowan readied himself for the next attacks, but the earth reacted before he could. In a matter of seconds, the ground swallowed his enemies. Be friendly to the earth, and it will be friendly to you, he always said. Quickly he went to aid the struggling elf. She was out cold.

Rowan began to shiver. He turned around to see the face evil, the beast who had killed so many of his friends and family. The demon went by the name Golgitham. Horns emerged from his sharp brow and wings sprouted from his back. Black eyes with red irises capsulated his face. Rowan quickly grabbed his sword in an effort to protect himself. "The girl is mine," the monster growled. "She is mine for execution. You shall either leave or die." Rowan was no match for Golgitham in this state.

Turning to walk away, Rowan spotted that he was about to execute her on the spot. Not knowing what came over him, Rowan sprinted toward the elf in an effort to try and save her. Laying out in front of her, the beast's sword hit Rowan's drawn one, slicing off his head, but breaking the blade in the process. The shards flew back into Golgithim's face, penetrating his chest and his neck. The giant fell lifelessly to the ground. The family pendant that was formerly around Rowan's neck landed on the young girl. Rowan came crashing into her, activating the pendant and sending her to the Potter ancestral home.


	2. Chapter 1

(A/N) Here is the first real chapter. Some things will be explained from the prologue. Thanks to everyone who has remained faithful to my writing over the months. I hope you enjoy this first chapter! I solemnly swear I am up to no good!

Chapter One

Every year seemed to follow a trend – go chase Voldemort, get someone maimed, get scolded and lambasted by the media, and then get locked away on 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging. This year was no exception, for Harry was currently locked up in the upstairs bedroom waiting for the damned summer to finally end. It was the middle of August and he was nearly returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Still troubling more was the fact that he had not received a single letter from his friends. Did it really take that long to scribble a 'Hey, how are you doing, Harry?' or 'Are you still alive?' would have even been acceptable. But no, apparently that was a little bit too difficult.

Harry was going nuts being stuck in the same room for so long. He wasn't really allowed to leave the house because of the 'blood protections' Privet Drive offered. It was all a bunch of bullshit if you asked him. Finally deciding it'd be best to do something worthwhile, Harry bent over and retrieved his Defense Against the Dark Arts book – at least it was something interesting to read. Lying down, he began to flip through the tome, looking for anything that looked even a little bit interesting. Passing a section on druidic magic he stopped. He had never seen a section like that in any text book.

_The druid, thought to be an extinct profession in modern times, was one of the most powerful and most diverse warriors. Druids are keepers of the world who walk the path of nature, following the wisdom of the Ancients. They understand the land around them completely and are able to use it at will. Most are recorded to have multiple animagus forms that lend to a plethora of uses. They are renowned for their use of wandless magic and it is rumored that they could even make the forests move at their beckoning. Druidic powers are mainly hereditary but can be learned through intense study of ancient tomes. The origin of these druids is unknown. According to myth, it is said that they are fallen elves who can no longer survive in their homeland. The spells, potions, and techniques, shown in this book are to be used with great caution and care._

Harry could not yet use his wand outside of school, so decided it would be best for him to just practice the theoretical portions of the book until he could devote practical time while at school. Hermione would be so proud of him – especially since he had already finished his homework for the summer. She'd probably have a heart attack if she knew he was actually working ahead. Turning back to the inside sleeve he saw the name _Pottis Tunuis _scrawled in the upper left hand corner. That was odd – guess it explained the selections inside of the book. It must have come from the Black Library. This sent a tinge of guilt through Harry. It was barely three months since Sirius had fallen through the veil in the Department of Mysteries. To Harry it seemed as if it were hours. He was still in despair, going through that night in his head a hundred times over thinking what he could've done to save his godfather from his perilous fate.

A loud knocking at the door snapped Harry from his reverie. "Boy, open this door!" As Harry was walking toward his door to open it, it suddenly imploded on itself as Vernon's foot knocked it from its rusted hinges. It landed on top of Harry, fracturing the upper half of his left arm and crushing his nose. He let out a growl of pain as he rolled himself out, stumbling toward his wand.

"Oh, no you don't." Vernon easily pushed the ailing Harry to the floor as he took the wand in his fat fingers. He made sure Harry was paying attention before he deliberately snapped Harry's wand. At that moment Harry felt energy leave his body and he blacked out.

Harry woke up four days later in St. Mungo's. He still had no idea what had happened. It was true that he was in an immense amount of pain from the broken bones, but it had never been enough for him to black out. The wand that had battled Voldemort so many times with was now in two pieces on his lap. Anger and confusion overwhelmed Harry as he tried to put the puzzle together to form a rational conclusion. The pain surging through his left arm made him remember that day vividly. He never could stay out of hospitals for very long. Although this incident was quite a bit earlier than normal. It usually took at least a few weeks into the school year before anything dramatic happened. Or a few hours, he chuckled to himself as he remembered his third year on the Hogwarts Express. The mood quickly turned sour again, though, as he looked at what remained of his wand. It had never let him down. Even more troubling was the fact that the brother wand to Voldemort's was now broken. If he wasn't at a disadvantage before, he certainly was now.

It seemed to be late at night. Harry couldn't tell since his room had no windows. He took in his surroundings and noticed two pieces of paper on his nightstand. Flipping on the light next to it he thumbed through them. One was from the Ministry of Magic and the other was from Hermione. Figuring he had better get the bad news out of the way first, he ripped open the envelope with the Ministry seal on it. Nothing surprising came from it, only that they requested that he replace his wand as soon as possible. He figured so they could keep a closer eye on him. It was common knowledge that most, if not all, underage wands had placement charms cast on them – that's what made it possible for them to 'catch' Harry in his second year when Dobby had been wreaking more havoc than usual. Sighing, Harry grabbed Hermione's letter.

_Harry,_

_Dumbledore just told me that you had taken the Dark Mark and the wards around your house had fallen. It has been all over the newspapers that 'The Boy Who Lived' has turned on us. Please tell me that it isn't true. You wouldn't do that… you couldn't have. Dumbledore is putting us in protective custody. He says that you are an immense threat since you have knowledge on the whereabouts of practically everyone in the Order of the Phoenix. _

_I know you took Sirius' death hard, but I know it wouldn't have driven you to that. If there's one thing I can say it is that I know my best friend. I'm finding my trust in our Headmaster dwindling, Harry. I betrayed you once in fourth year and I don't plan on doing it again anytime soon. I hope I will hear from you. If not, then I will just assume the worst. I will always be here if you need anything, Harry._

_Hermione Jane Granger_

That conniving bastard: Dumbledore had set him up. At least Hermione had seen through him partly. If there was one thing he could always count on, it was Hermione. Now all Harry had to do was find Hedwig and something to write with. Oh, and get out of the hospital. That'd probably be the place to start. Although, that would probably explain the windowless room he was currently residing in. He guessed they had him under surveillance. Standing up, Harry checked the door, and sure enough, it was locked. Didn't really surprise him – Dumbledore probably locked it himself. Harry had to find a way out of this mess, even if he still wasn't completely healthy. Harry wandered around the room looking for any sign of weakness or a way out. He was not going to be a prisoner for something he didn't do. He did find it quite suspicious, though, that he didn't have a shirt on and it was clearly evident that he was not sporting the dark mark.

Harry was starting to get annoyed and was losing hope that he would be leaving anytime soon. Add onto the fact that he was starving… Dobby! Harry knew Dobby could break through just about any ward, so maybe he could break through this one as well. Maybe then he could get some food as well. His stomach rumbled in agreement.

"Dobby!" Harry called in a hushed tone. He still wasn't sure how closely his captors were watching him.

Sure enough, with a small pop the house elf appeared in front of him. "Master Harry!" the little elf squealed as he lunged at his leg. After being pried off, he looked around, confused at his surroundings. "Where is we?" he asked scratching his head.

The small elf created a dark blue shirt for Harry as he slipped it over his head. Harry smiled; it was the first act of affection he had experienced in quite some time. But now wasn't the time to dawdle. "We're in St. Mungo's as far as I can tell... either that or we're in the Ministry of Magic… that would explain the letter… but Dobby, I need you to take me somewhere safe. Somewhere no one can find me. Do you think you can do that?"

A puzzled look came upon Dobby's face, "But why? Is someone after Master?"

"I think so, Dobby…"

"Then I will take you to the safest place I know."

A small pop later and Harry was in a place he had never seen in his entire life. The lushest foliage now surrounded him. Sounds of animals and running water cascaded near him. He had not felt this peaceful in a very long time. It was almost as if nature itself was the law of the land here. There seemed to be more than enough for everyone in this forest. It was odd… the place had a nostalgic feel to it, as if he'd been here before. He knew he hadn't, it just seemed like something momentous had happened here long ago.

Below him in the gulley he could see a majestic kingdom with the bright sunlight glistening off its tall towers. "Dobby, where are we?" Harry asked awestruck by the amazing view he was now witnessing.

"This is Torani, the home of my ancestors," Dobby told him. "They are very wise and powerful."

Harry was confused before, but this took the cake on the weird scale. "And where exactly does that place us?"

"Second Earth, of course…" Dobby said, acting like it was the stupidest question he had ever heard.

Rolling his eyes, Harry sighed. It took a lot to make a house elf talk to you like you were an idiot. "Well…" Harry trailed off, "I guess we'd better get going…"

With that, Harry and Dobby made their way down the canyon walls into the large ravine holding the city. Wildlife roamed freely everywhere, not afraid to even cross Harry's path. A wolf approached them, bowing at Harry's feet. "Dobby, what's it doing?"

"Showing respect, of course," Dobby said with a laugh. "I didn't know they would do so for humans. That is very odd."

They reached the high walls of the kingdom. The sight before Harry reminded him of things he had seen on movies Dudley used to watch. He didn't think any of these places really existed. They were just stories that were told to muggle children to keep them occupied. Stores lined the sidewalks and busy elves rushed here and there. Some of them were even smaller than Dobby, but they all looked to be normal house elves on their merry way.

Harry was planning on visiting the broom shop he had seen, but was confronted by a group of larger elves. "Human – you will be coming with us. King Elladan is waiting for you."

He didn't look like he had much of a choice. They were carrying long pointed spears and they did not look afraid to use them. Shock was written across Dobby's face. "It is a great honor for an elf to see the high king… I… I…" and with that, Dobby passed out from excitement. Harry just about rolled over laughing. He picked up the small elf and threw him over his shoulder. The group wound through the bustling city, climbing up as far as they could until they reached the highest point. Sitting upon this large rock was a palace. Domes and spires arched everywhere. Harry absorbed everything. He had not seen something this amazing. It was tenfold more grandiose than anything in London… or the entire world for that matter.

Trumpets flared announcing their arrival as the doors slowly flung open. Marching in two lines, the guards escorted Harry and the passed out elf on his shoulder to the throne room. "Lord Elladan will see you now."

Harry didn't think it was possible, but the throne room was even more magnificent than the building itself. Silks of all kinds were draped from the walls, material he had never seen clung to the floor, wood carvings second to none adorned the archways, and statues lined the halls. In front of him sat a very tall elf with skin tinted slightly blue. He assumed that it was this Elladan person they were talking about earlier. Certainly, he looked like a king. Harry did a half bow type thing to try and be somewhat reverent.

Laughter made him look up at the joyful look on the King's face. "It was written that the son of the savior would return one day. I just did not think I would live long enough to see it." Great. He had another title he had to live up to, and he wasn't even part of this world!

"I beg of your pardon sir, but what are you talking about?"

A confused look passed by the King's face, "Surely you must know. I gave instructions to Albus Dumbledore many years ago. I told him when the 'Boy Who Lived' finally becomes of age to send him to me."

Harry was now the confused party. Dumbledore had just dumped him like a sack of potatoes. He found it hard to believe that this was all a part of his headmaster's plan. Well I guess it would be _ex_-headmaster now. "Dumbledore has excommunicated me, as it were," Harry started. "He framed me then abandoned me to a fate of imprisonment as far as I could tell."

Elladan closed his eyes, looking into his inner eye to derive what had truly happened with his old friend. It seemed that Dumbledore was planning on doing the same thing he had done on second earth again on third earth. Dumbledore knew he owed this favor to the Potter heir. "I cannot believe that he has deceived us once again!" Elladan announced angrily to the chamber.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, hoping not to garner any of the wraths he was currently permeating.

Getting comfortable, Elladan began his tale. "During the second war, there was a brave man who risked his life to save a princess of this land. She was saved by him at the sacrifice of his own life. Albus Dumbledore was the man who found the princess, claiming to be her savior, taking the credit for the heroic acts of one man." This didn't surprise Harry. It always seemed that Dumbledore was looking for as much publicity and fame as he could possibly get. "When she was returned, she was wearing a pendant in the shape of a wolf," Harry recalled the wolf that had bowed to him in the valley, "with the words Pottis Tunuis inscribed on the back side." A confused look fell over our young hero's face. He had seen that name in tome with the druidic magic. Things were starting to make more and more sense now. "This name belonged to a relative of yours. His name was Rowan Potter. He risked his life for the good of our people when he had no reason to. The sacrifice he made saved not only his people but this entire world – great honor and homage his due to him and his heir."

Harry was floored by the revelation. It wasn't often that you are revealed to be the descendant of a hero. Hell, he didn't even know this world existed, let alone he had relatives in it. "I don't understand… what does that have to do with me?"

"You are to become the same beacon to your world as your great-great-great-grandfather was for us. Your world is now in as much peril as ours once was. We will give you the gift that we were going to give your grandfather upon his return." Elladan waved his hands in the air as a very fine dust flew from his fingertips toward Harry.

Fire coursed through Harry's veins as he felt as if he were being stretched like a piece of putty. The burning started in his legs as he felt them start to swell. Raising through his body it met his midsection, which toned and tightened. His shoulders widened and his arms bulged. He felt his face stretch down slightly and his ears tip up, a feature that would be hardly noticeable to someone not looking for it. His clothes tore around his new body as he grew three inches to stand at six feet and one inch. His black hair grew longer until it fell to the back of his neck. No longer the scrawny boy he way, Harry took time to look at his new body and was truly impressed by it. "What just happened?" Harry asked in awe.

"I have bestowed upon you the gift of the Elders. It is given to those not of our kind who do something truly heroic, something that is truly selfless. Your grandfather earned it for you, but from what I can see of your history, you are more than deserving of it as well." A smile formed on the grand King's face. "Keisho, equip our young hero with the finest clothes and weapons we have." Keisho nodded as he left the chamber.

Harry was still confused. "I don't get it… why are you giving all of this to me?"

"You carry the same blood your grandfather did – the same heroism and the same selflessness. I have seen the prophecy and know of your fate. These gifts will help you as you start your journey toward the freedom for which you yearn so greatly."

Keisho returned to the room bearing a hard leather suit, a bow, two large swords, boots, two smaller swords, and a belt with a handful of trinkets seemingly attached to them. Harry didn't have a chance to grab it from the guard elf before he was grabbed by three more and in seemingly seconds he was dressed in the new wardrobe, his hair pulled back into a clean short ponytail. "These have been made especially for you, young Harry Potter."

Harry didn't know what to say. He was still awestruck by the entire situation. Two swords adorned his back, crossing in an X. The bow attached to his back in a side sliding holster. A pair of daggers slid into the outside of his boots, hidden by the high side lips on the shoes. Pouches and boxes lined his belt and a quiver fit seamlessly to the side of his right leg. "I don't know what to say," Harry finally squeaked out.

"There is nothing to say. This is our repayment to you. You will be watched young hero. If you ever need anything, the pendant your grandfather once wore is in the pouch on your left. It will bring you back here." A smile came over Harry's face as confidence seemed to radiate from him. This brought a grin to the old king's face. He had made the right decision. "Over time you will learn how to use everything we have given you. Those weapons cannot be seen by anyone but you until you will them to be seen. All they can see is the leather suit you are wearing and pouches. My guards will escort you back to the portal zone, which will return you to Gringott's Bank. They are our allies and will be watching you closely." The king bowed to Harry, "Kill that son of a bitch for us," he se said with a smirk.

Thanking him furiously, Harry followed the honor guard out of the palace. Dobby finally awoke on his shoulder as they were leaving the city. "Where is the King?! I'm ready to meet him!"

Harry just laughed as he set Dobby down. "This will take you back to your world, Harry Potter," Keisho told him.

"Thank you, Keisho," and with that Harry walked through the portal to the life he left for a short time.

Arriving back in the basement of Gringott's Wizarding Bank, he was met by a kindly look goblin – as kindly as a goblin _can_ look, he supposed – by the name of Ragnok. "Good evening, Master Potter. My name is Ragnok. Elladan has sent word that you have met with him, thus activating your contracts as an adult."

"What? How'd that happen?"

Ragnok grinned, "When you visited by Elladan, he bestowed upon you the gift of the Elders. This has given you the emancipation not only in their world, but ours as well. You were supposed to receive this gift at the age of fourteen, but Albus Dumbledore, who was your guardian at the time, insisted that we wait."

Harry's blood started to boil. That meddling coot was going to get what was coming to him for everything that he had done to him. "What exactly do these contracts entail?"

"They are just standard head of household contracts that you must fulfill. Everyone oldest son or daughter has to go through this eventually," Ragnok explained. "Follow me to my office where we will begin."

Sighing, Harry followed him through the bowels of the bank. They walked past surprisingly full offices, even though it was after hours. I guess the goblins were serious about making as much money as physically possible. That meant no off time, apparently. They arrived at Ragnok's office at the end of the hallway. The glass on the door read "Ragnok: Head Goblin."

Sitting down, they began their small meeting. Ragnok produced a fairly large stack of papers that Harry assumed were contracts and legal mumbo jumbo. "These are the wills of your parents –"

Harry cut him off though, "I thought I already inherited everything from my parents?"

"That is only a very small portion of what they bestowed to you, Master Potter. Now please do not interrupt me again." Ragnok said showing his predatory teeth. Harry took that as his cue to shut up until he was asked to respond. "If you sign these, we can get you out of here as quickly as possible." Harry flipped through the large document, much too large to read in one sitting, and didn't see anything that looked to dangerous so decided to sign it. Elladan trusted them after all. "Thank you, Duke Potter…"

"Duke?! When did I become a duke?" a baffled Harry asked.

"Did you not just read what you signed?"

"Sorry, I didn't have the extra millennia to read through it all…" Harry said sarcastically.

A maniacal grin came to the goblin's face. "You have inherited everything from your family as far back as Aldous Potter in the 1200s. This includes all debts and receivables that were promised to them are now promised to you." A confused look crossed Harry's face. Ragnok rolled his eyes as he explained it to the stupid human. "It means that any debts that your family owed to someone or any debts that were owed to your family now belong to you."

A simple "Oh" escaped Harry's mouth.

Reading through the first few pages of the will, Ragnok's eyes lit up. "It seems as though your heritage has entitled you to call in a few debts."

"And what debts would those be?"

Taking the glasses off his pointed nose, the goblin said, "You are to be engaged to Daphne Greengrass by the end of this coming school year."

"What?! I barely even know the girl!" Harry yelled in confusion.

The goblin seemed to be enjoying this far too much as the grin never left his face. "Aldous was promised marriage to the eldest Greengrass girl when he was 18. They fled the country before the contract could be validated and the debt was never called in by any previous Heads of your house."

"And how many heads have there been since Aldous?" Harry asked curiously, narrowing his eyes.

Ragnok smiled, "You would be the first since that time."

Figures: Harry wasn't surprised any longer. It made sense that Dumbledore would never tell him about this or warn him for that matter. There was probably a reason his father never took the helm. Harry sighed; he figured that there was now no way out of it.

"She will be notified as soon as possible and will be brought to your ancestral castle in Manchester." Well this day couldn't get any worse, he supposed. It wasn't that Daphne was ugly – in fact it was the complete opposite. She was incredibly gorgeous. Residing in Slytherin, she was rarely seen around Draco Malfoy, but it still gave Harry an unsettling feeling. She had dark auburn red hair and had one of the best figures he had ever seen in his life. Play*Wizard had invited her to pose for her multiple times but she had always rejected. "This also gives you everything within the castle as well. This includes all of the stables on the north side and shares in the muggle bank AIG. I would recommend firing all of those CEOs though; they do not seem to know their ass from a hole in the ground." This made Harry chuckle, but his head was running too fast for him to really acknowledge anything that was being said.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Harry asked. His stomach started to growl – Harry still hadn't eaten since that morning.

Ragnok looked up from the papers, "This is very odd… I'll have to look into this further. But you are free to go. Take this, once you activate it, it will take you to the castle." Harry nodded as he pushed the button. It felt like he was being sucked through a tube as he rocketed up into the air. Arriving in a stone foyer, Harry looked around at the ginormous home he had just inherited. Dobby appeared next to him with a small pop.

"Hello, Master Harry," Dobby said with a smile.

Harry looked down at the small, giddy elf, "Please don't call me, Master, Dobby. Harry will do just fine." The elf nodded. "I've got a lot of work to do, so can you lead me to the master bedroom and bring up dinner?"

"It would be my pleasure…" Dobby stalled for a second, "Uh, Harry…"

They wandered up the stairs to the second floor. The master bedroom was at the end of the hallway. It was just as big as the throne room on second earth. A bed the size of three King size beds lay in the middle. Maroon walls with wood trim lined the walls. Dobby popped off to cook dinner as Harry investigated his new room. He saw two doors, one on either side of the room. He went to the one to his left and discovered the largest closet he had ever seen, full of new clothes and robes. Shutting the door, he made his way to the other. Inside was a large bathroom with a large square bathtub on one side and a large shower with glass curtains. Returning to his room, he laid on his bed. He still had to figure out how he was going to get back at his conniving, backstabbing headmaster. Hell, they probably had a headhunt out for him. "Dobby!"

The small elf popped back into his room. "Yes, Harry?"

"Can you bring up some parchment and a quill?" Dobby didn't answer but popped away and then returned a few seconds later with the items in hands. "Thank you, Dobby."

Dobby nodded, "Your dinner will be ready soon."

Harry was once again left alone in the room. He began outlining possible next steps, but it was hard to see exactly where he was going or where he wanted to go for that matter. The first thing he wrote down was 'Figure out the Daphne issue.' He really had no clue what to do about that. He had never been engaged before – not to mention he had barely even said a word to the girl in the five years they had been going to school together. The list continued further, plotting his revenge.

About ten minutes later, Dobby appeared with Harry's dinner. "Enjoys," Dobby said with a smile. He was about to leave before Harry spoke up.

"Can you stick around, Dobby? I wouldn't mind the company." Dobby seemed to want to tear up as he jumped up on the bed.

"It would be my honor, Harry."

Harry quickly went back to his list and began to eat, going into idle chatter with his faithful house elf. "How did you know I was here, Dobby? I thought you were one of Dumbledore's house elves at Hogwarts?"

Dobby's gaze dropped, "Master Dumbledore told me and Winky to leave after you were taken into the bad place…"

"I'm glad you're here with me, Dobby. You can go ask Winky if she would like to join us as well. I will probably need all the help I can get. Could you find Hedwig for me as well? I need to send out a letter."

A sullen look crossed Dobby's face, "Harry's owl was executed shortly after your incarceration." Hedwig had done nothing. Harry had just lost one of the first friends he had ever had. "If you need a letter to be sent, Dobby can do it." Harry shook himself from his thoughts as he tried to move on.

"Thank you, Dobby." Harry started writing his letter as Dobby popped off to get Winky.

_Hermione – _

_Thank you for showing such great faith in me. I am currently safe and out of harm's way. I assure you that I am not a death eater. Dumbledore has seemingly been pulling the wool over people's eyes for quite some time. I have much to tell you the next time I see you. Dobby will be delivering this letter because Dumbledore had Hedwig killed. I hope to see you soon._

_HP_

Dobby and Winky appeared just as Harry was finishing up his letter. "Dobby, can you take this to Hermione?"

Nodding, Dobby took the letter and was once again gone in a small pop. "Winky is so pleased to serve Master Harry Potter."

"Please don't call me Master, Winky. Harry will do just fine. Please make yourself comfortable."

Winky lunged at Harry, latching onto his leg. "Winky will be the best house elf ever!" Harry just smiled as another pop left him alone once again. Harry got up to turn off the lights. It had been a long day and he needed a good night's rest.

* * *

(A/N) Please review, I really appreciate the feedback from my readers. It helps me to improve the story and know whether or not I should continue it. Mischief managed!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry awoke the next morning feeling completely rested. This was an odd feeling since he had gone so long without getting adequate sleep. The shock of the previous day was just now sinking in on Harry. Placing his face in his hands, he began to weep silently for the loss of his most loyal friend, Hedwig. She had always been there and had always warned him of danger. Acting almost as his conscious, she always seemed to know what was best for him. Whether it was a light peck of affection or a scratch in admonishment, she was always looking out for his well being. You don't come across a friend like that every day. Finally able to mourn the death of his companion lifted the stone only Atlas could hold from his heart.

Hedwig would want him to go on with his life. Harry decided it would probably be best to get out of bed. Shaking the sleep from his eyes, he wandered back down the stairs, planning to explore the rest of the castle after breakfast. "Good morning, Mister Harry," Winky greeted cheerily as Harry found his way to the kitchen. All he really had to do was follow his nose.

"It smells fantastic, Winky," Harry complimented as he dug into the omelet and biscuit. Pride was obviously apparent on the small elf's face.

"Thank you, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby says you were a great man…"

Harry smiled to himself, "Well I don't know if I'd believe everything Dobby has to say," he said with a chuckle. As if on cue, Dobby appeared in front of the duo.

"Mistress Greengrass will be arriving here at 5 o'clock sharp this evening. She and her parents will be joining us for dinner."

"Thank you, Dobby. I'll be sure to get cleaned up and prepared for them." Dobby nodded in approval as he sat down next to Harry. "How much of this castle is livable, Dobby?"

"It all is. Dobby cleaned it all up with Winky this morning."

"Thank you, Dobby. That will be all."

Harry brought his plate to the sink and left it on the counter, knowing that the house elves were very picky about what work he could and could not do.

"Albus, this is preposterous! Our daughter will not marry that swine. She will not be subject to the evil we have worked so hard to protect her from," Adalia Greengrass demanded of the ever aging professor.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, the senile headmaster began to speak, "It seems that we have no choice in the matter, Adalia. If you were to break that bond, your entire family line would fail and no heir or offspring would ever be created by anyone in your family." Albus paused for a few moments to collect his thoughts. "It is truly troubling that young Harry Potter has decided to turn to Voldemort. I tried to shelter your family as long as I could from this fate. I did not think that he would escape, let alone make it to Gringott's. For that I am truly sorry."

"Surely there must be a way to compensate him," Korlan spoke up from his chair. "We have enough money to spare to save our eldest."

"It is not a matter of money, Mr. Greengrass. Pleasing a teenager is easier than fulfilling the magic itself. You will have no choice but to meet him for dinner this evening. I will be giving you a tracking device so that we may incarcerate him. You will be helping your own cause by accommodating him."

A burst of flame erupted behind Dumbledore on the perch that once contained Fawkes. _That is odd. I see no ashes._ Albus thought to himself.

Harry had spent the better part of three hours exploring his ancestral home. There were stables that held mythical creatures like a Pegasus and a large swimming pool in the back. A full size quidditch pitch lay to the south. The castle housed three ball rooms and a full sized chess board, much like the one he encountered first year – except this one did not try to maim him. There were over thirty bedrooms all with their own bathrooms. Some were suites others were singles. The library and study took up three levels on a porch with glass lining the walls. Finishing lunch, he started on his way back to his room until he felt an odd presence on his shoulders. The fireball sitting there successfully spooked Harry as he tried to bat it away. It didn't seem to do much good as the ball of flame didn't seem to want to move. The fireball began to sing, though, which immediately calmed down Harry.

"Fawkes," Harry said in surprise as he looked at Dumbledore's pet. "Well this could be bad… looks like Dumbles got impatient." Walking into his study he noticed a perch next to his desk. "That's quite odd…" he trailed off.

The phoenix flew over to the perch, spreading its wings. It began to sing again and Harry sat down in amazement. It didn't seem that Fawkes was trying to deceive him, which made him wonder what exactly was going on. "Dobby!" Harry called.

"Harry?" Dobby asked popping in. "Good afternoon, Fawkes," he said with a bow.

That was an odd way of greeting the phoenix – usually house elves don't address another person's pet as such. "Do you know why Fawkes would be here, Dobby? Because he doesn't seem like he wants to leave."

"Of course, Mister Harry. Phoenixes will only stay with their masters as long as their hearts and actions are pure. They will abandon those who have left the light that they shed," Dobby explained.

"So what exactly does that mean? I know this perch wasn't here earlier."

Dobby nodded his head in affirmation, "Fawkes has chosen you as his new master. It is a great honor to be chosen to be the companion of a phoenix. One rarely sees a phoenix let alone has the honor of bonding with one."

Harry stood and began to pace back and forth. It didn't seem like the surprises would ever stop. Harry figured it served Dumbledore right – especially after killing Hedwig – that he should lose his most prized friend as well. He had to get in the right mindset for tonight. He was no longer just a simple boy, but rather a duke. Luckily he had gotten the opportunity to read a little bit on housing manners during his free time.

After an hour, the bells sounded throughout the mansion signaling it was 4:30. Rushing back to his room, he took a quick shower and changed into his finest suit. Like clockwork the doorbell rang at exactly 5:00. "Dobby, welcome our guests and usher them into the living room," Dobby nodded and walked toward the front door. "Winky, in about twenty-five minutes please bring refreshments for our guests."

"As you wish, Harry," Winky said with a smile.

Making himself comfortable in front of the fireplace, he awaited the arrival of his fiancé and soon-to-be in-laws. "The Greengrass family has arrived, Harry," Dobby announced as he walked the four members of the family in. He bowed and left as soon as they were situated.

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry said as he stood up. "Welcome to my humble home. My name is Harry Potter. As is custom, I will be hosting you tonight in an effort to gain the hand of your daughter. Dinner will be in an hour. Please make yourself comfortable."

Daphne was the first to stand up, "We've gone to school together five years, but I don't think we've ever been formally introduced. I am Daphne Greengrass. You look different than you used to, Harry," she said looking admirably at the changes that Harry had most recently undergone. "I will not fight the ancient laws that are dictating our marriage, but I will be watching you closely." Her blue eyes pierced through Harry's heart. He had never seen such a clear blue in his life. She was even more beautiful than he had remembered. The summer had done her well. She had filled out and her dark red hair fell just past her neck.

The next person to stand up looked to be Daphne's sister if Harry had to guess. "My name is Astoria. I am Daphne's sister. I welcome you to our family." Astoria was about a head shorter than her sister, standing around five feet four inches. Harry had only seen her in the hallways, but he knew that she was a Hufflepuff. She impressed him, though. She didn't seem to believe all the hype that was being fed to the press daily. Strawberry blonde hair fell in front of her face, shading out her green-gray eyes.

"It is my pleasure to meet both of you," Harry said, kissing both of their hands.

Adalia was the next to give her introduction to Harry. "My name is Adalia Greengrass," Harry made eye contact with the matriarch and was surprised by the malice that was held in her eyes. A slight twinkle distracted him as he snapped back into what she was saying. "I am the mother of these two beautiful girls."

"The pleasure is all mine, Adalia," Harry said with a bow.

Korlan was the final person left. He stood up tall trying to intimidate Harry who easily had half a head on the patriarch of the Greengrass family. Harry saw the same familiar twinkle in Mr. Greengrass' eyes as he introduced himself. "I am Korlan Greengrass. I thank you for your hospitality."

Harry nodded as they all sat down. They talked about future plans and nothing was mentioned of the articles that had been posted in the Daily Prophet. Winky arrived with appetizers a few moments later. "Thank you, Winky. Please make sure everything is ready for dinner. We will be going into the dining room in twenty minutes." Winky nodded and rushed back to the kitchen.

"What exactly are your plans for our daughter, Mr. Potter?" Korlan asked with a grimace.

"I have not had time to even think about it, sir. I just heard that I was to be married yesterday. A mutual friend of ours decided to hide my heritage from me and did not allow me the freedom I deserved. But I assure you I mean no harm to your daughter. I will take care of her, you needn't worry." Harry didn't know where this diplomatic persona was coming from, but was glad that it decided to make an appearance tonight.

This seemed to be an acceptable answer as he pursued it no further. A small bell indicated that dinner was almost complete. The group rose as Harry led the way to the dining room. He helped all the women into their seats and walked to the head of the table with Korlan. Ushering him to his seat, Korlan grabbed Harry's arm and tore off Harry's sleeve with a concealed blade hid up his shirt. Harry's shoulder began to bleed as the blade ripped into his flesh.

"As I sus…" Korlan looked at the arm in confusion. The mark wasn't there. "Where is it?" The girls gasped as they saw the blood dripping down Harry's arm.

Everything seemed to click in Harry's head. He figured out where he had seen that twinkle. Dumbledore was tracking him. They had been sent to spy on him and get his location. Harry growled in pain. "I see that you have little trust in me. I will remember this, Korlan."

There was a large explosion as the front doors blew open. "Harry Potter, you are under arrest!" Nymphadora Tonks announced. Harry stumbled back into the foyer. He tore off part of his white dress shirt as he wrapped it around the abrasion. Dumbledore followed the group of aurors into Harry's new home, splitting off from the other aurors who had separated to search the house.

"Come to finish the job on your own, Dumbles?" Harry asked sarcastically. Tearing off his suit he revealed the gifts from the elves. He slid off his shoes and socks and slipped on his boots as he waited for the inevitable battle.

"But of course, Harry. You didn't think I would allow you to ruin my plan." Turning to the Greengrass family a maniacal grin came to the old man's face, "Thank you for all your help, Korlan. You are of no further use to me. Avada," Harry knew that spell all too well. He sprinted toward the eldest Greengrass as he drew his swords. "Kedavra!" Screams from the Greengrass girls echoed through the hallways. In a flash of fire Fawkes appeared in front of the patriarch and dispelled the killing curse.

Harry smirked as he ran toward Mr. Greengrass, "Looks like you're out of luck, Dumbles."

Albus was becoming livid as he saw his phoenix sitting on Harry's shoulder. "Give me Fawkes, Harry. You do not deserve such a creature."

"Well Fawkes seems to think otherwise. You will have to do better than that, Albus," Harry taunted.

"You have always been an insolent brat. You will suffer for your betrayal," Dumbledore threatened. Nymphadora and her team had finally returned and lined up behind Dumbledore. "Take him into custody, Nymphadora." Fawkes disappeared in another flash of light.

"Quit calling me Nymphadora, Albus," she threatened.

Harry started to chuckle, "I don't have any sleeves on and you can clearly see my arms. Where is the dark mark, Albus?"

"You clearly have a glamour charm over it. Use lethal force if necessary, Nymphadora." Dumbledore was shocked at how much Harry had grown this summer. He was not the same helpless boy he used to be.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he drew his swords from their sheaths. Albus clearly recognized the swords because he backed up a few steps. "Dobby, Winky," the two house elves appeared. "Move the Greengrass family to our safe room." Harry had remembered seeing it on a map that was attached to the desk in the study. It was only Harry and his old comrades left. "Do you really want to do this, Headmaster?" Harry asked with a sneer.

The question was answered by a volley of curses. Harry began dodging and weaving in the limited space he had in the dining room. The walls began to shatter and spray stone everywhere. Working his way out of the small area, he made his way into the main hallway where he engaged with a few aurors who started to push him up the stairs. Harry made it to the top of the stairs where he threw the clock down to provide cover. Spinning the bow's holster around to the front, he disengaged it and pulled an arrow out, notching it. Standing up, he drew the bow back as a scared and confused look came across the auror's faces. Harry let go of the string as the arrow split four ways. They tried to form shields, but the arrows completely destroyed the sad attempt. One right arm, one left arm, and two left legs now were scattered across his entryway.

Kicking the clock toward the edge of the stairs, he stepped on top as it began to slide down the stairs. Holstering the bow again and spinning it around his back he bent down to avoid the ledge of the second floor as the clock rocketed down. Grabbing the daggers from the tip of his boots, he flung them at the two nearest aurors hitting critically but not fatally. He jumped off of the clock as it bashed into the floor and took out another two aurors. Landing on his feet after a small flip Harry made eye contact with Dumbledore, "Leave now before I use lethal force to eject you from my home," his chest rising and falling heavily.

A large explosion floored Harry as he was pushed back into the hallway. "No one will hurt Mister Harry Potter!" Dobby's eyes were glowing blue as he levitated into the room. A great wind threw the aurors forcibly from the house. As soon as each person was removed from the premises, the glow around the house elf dimmed, lowering him slowly to the ground.

"That was amazing, Dobby!" Harry yelled as he picked up his small friend in a hug.

"Dobby didn't do anything," he said bashfully, "just protected master."

Harry just smiled. He looked around his house to survey the damage and it looked like they had done a fairly good job of ripping his new abode to pieces. Walls seemed to be falling over and there wasn't much left of the door. Harry noticed a muscular black arm on the floor after accidentally kicking it. Bending over to pick it up, "Sorry Kingsley, you shouldn't have gotten in my way." Harry dropped the appendage, "Dobby, could you lead me to the safe room? Then clean up this hallway…" he said in disgust as the pungent scent of the battle finally met his nostrils.

The two ventured down into the basement of the castle to a large steel door. Dobby cast a quick counter spell and the door opened with a large creak. "Is everyone alright?" Harry asked as he walked into the large room. It was furnished with enough provisions to last a nuclear holocaust.

"We're just a little shaken, Harry," Daphne said as she approached him and, surprisingly, wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She smelled like the sweetest strawberries as he turned his nose into her hair. After a few moments she let go and rejoined her family. Korlan had not looked at Harry the entire time.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Dumbledore just ruined a perfectly good dinner," Harry said with a small smile.

Adalia finally spoke up, "That would be our fault, Harry. We had suspected you of deceiving us and we went to him because we were scared," she said with her chin down. "We owe you our lives."

"You don't owe me anything. Albus is known for his trickery. Most do not know the true nature of our headmaster. I will see if Winky or Dobby can round up some food for us. I don't know if it will be safe for you to go home now that we know we can't trust Dumbledore and the small fact that he already tried to kill you once. You are welcome to stay here as long as you'd like, I have more than enough room – that and I'm getting quite lonely," he said with a half smile as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Mister Potter, you might want to put a Fidelius charm on your house. It was far too easy for us to get through the barriers and it was even easier for someone like Albus," Korlan finally said after a few hours, the first words he had said since Harry had arrived. The grief and guilt was clearly evident on the father's face. He did not believe that Albus Dumbledore would lie to them or that the very person he tried to betray would protect him and his family at the risk of his own life. Maybe all the stories that his daughter had told him about all of those adventures at Hogwarts were not all exaggerations.

Harry hadn't even thought of that. He figured that the house was so old that it already had ancient protections in place. "I need to go to Gringott's soon; I will see what I can find out by then."

Winky and Dobby brought a very late dinner to the group as they tried to settle the nerves that had been building. No one was in much of a mood to eat and ended up just picking at the food on their plates. Everyone was still quite spooked by the evening and decided they were most comfortable staying in the safe room for the night. Three bedrooms adjoined to the "living room." Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass took the one furthest from the door, Astoria and Daphne took the middle, and Harry felt it necessary that he take the end closest to the entrance. There really was no reason for fear, but the night had taken a toll on everyone.

Rolling over to his back, Harry placed his hands behind his head as he pondered the day's events. It had been a very long day. It was amazing how much could change in his life in just over forty eight hours. He had been the savior of the world and lived "happily" as Dumbledore's puppet and in just a few seconds that shattered. His whole life seemed to be standing on its head as it tried to balance out all of the crap. A small creak at the door shook him from his reverie. Quickly springing to his feet he grabbed a dagger from the boot beside his bed as he crept to the corner of the room.

"Harry?" a very feminine voice asked to the darkness.

Dropping the dagger he made himself visible to Daphne. She was clad in one of Harry's t-shirts and a pair of athletic shorts since she had not brought anything else but the green dress she was wearing when she arrived. "What's wrong, Daphne?" Harry asked, shielding his eyes from the bright lights in the common area.

"I can't sleep. Everything from tonight just kept running through my head. I came so close to losing my father tonight, Harry…" the ailing girl latched onto Harry as she began to cry silently.

Harry tried his best to console the girl, but he hadn't much experience in the field. "I promise you and your family will come to no harm tonight. I'll make sure of it." Daphne fell asleep in his arms while they were still standing. Harry figured she must have been more exhausted than she let on. He picked her up and laid her on his bed. He pulled the covers snuggly over her before grabbing one of the many pillows and lying down on the floor.

Around two o'clock that morning, Harry was awakened by a subdued crying in his bed. Sitting up he saw Daphne had woken and had once again begun to weep. "Why are you on the floor, Harry?" she asked. "Please come here," she requested as she made room for him on the bed. "I don't want to sleep alone tonight." Harry didn't know if he should or not, but couldn't bring himself to deny her. He climbed into bed and brought the covers back up to envelop them both. Daphne rolled on top of him, grasping him as tightly as she could. Harry carefully wrapped his arms around the ailing girl. The steady beat of Harry's heart eventually calmed Daphne enough to allow her to sleep.

Awaking the next morning, Harry felt the warm body of Daphne still pressed up against him. Sitting up, he saw the form of Adalia in the doorway. She placed a finger over or mouth indicating she didn't want him to wake her daughter on her account. A small smile graced her lips as she looked on at her son-in-law holding her daughter so closely. She mouthed 'we'll talk later' as she allowed the pair privacy.

Five minutes later Daphne stirred. Yawning, she rolled back onto her back. She startled herself as she realized that she was still in bed with Harry. Bolting out of the bed, she scampered out of the room without saying a word. Scratching his head in confusion, Harry rolled out of bed. Walking into his closet he grabbed a pair of black pants and a green dress shirt, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. He slipped a pair of black socks and dress shoes onto his feet. Combing his hair the best he could he decided it was getting late enough and he should probably be getting ready for breakfast.

Breakfast was just being served as the earth beneath them began to quake violently. The wailing of jet engines could be heard as fighter planes soared over their heads. _You couldn't give me a few hours of peace, could you, God?_ Harry thought as he rushed into the living room to make sure that everyone was still ok. The shelter seemed to be withstanding the barrage incredibly well and didn't seem to be weakened in the slightest. "He doesn't know when to quit," Daphne muttered as they gathered on the couches.

* * *

(A/N) Hey guys, it has been a crazy few weeks but I've finally finished the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please don't forget to review the chapter and tell me what you think of it. I solemnly swear I am still up to no good!


End file.
